Hands
by daftpen
Summary: Chris hates that Peter has everything he needs right now. Explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for any spelling errors or repetitiveness or anything like that but it's nearly 2 a.m and I had to write some Peter/Chris porn. I just had to. Enjoy.**

**-Daft**

* * *

It was late. So very late. After everything that had happened the past few nights, Chris just needed a break. Gerard was missing, Allison had slipped away with Scott, and Derek had run off, presumably with Isaac and Peter. But at least Jackson was no longer a threat. Well, not as much of one.

Chris couldn't recall the last time he had a decent and worry-free night's sleep. He wondered when the last time he was happy was. The last time he had someone to go home to that he cared about- no- that he loved. Of course he was heartbroken over Victoria's death, but he wasn't in love with her. He never was. She was Allison's mother and a huge part of Chris' life, but a loving wife was something she had never been.

He headed to his black SUV, not quite ready to go home and settle down for the night but not sure what else to do. He walked up through the alley but only made it half way to the vehicle before he heard a throat being cleared behind him. He just stopped, waiting for the other to speak, but nothing came. He turned, already having a good idea who was behind him.

Sure enough Peter Hale stood there, apparently not having left with Derek and Isaac. The werewolf was only four paces away, looking right into his eyes. "Chris." he said in greeting.

"Peter."

Peter adjusted his stance to something casual and less threatening, taking another step toward the Argent. "It's been a while."

Chris only nodded. Hands in his pockets, Peter shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked at the asphalt ground. "How are things? I know it's been rough for you lately. All this death and destruction and such."

Chris scoffed, shaking his head at the other man. After a minute and a glance up from Peter, he answered. "You're right, it has been rough. But I think we'll make it. Thanks for the concern." he turned once again, with every intention of going straight to his vehicle.

Peter was right behind him in an instant, hand gripping Chris' arm. "I know you're not alright. Talk to me." he began putting his free arm around his waist, "Do you miss this?" Chris felt the werewolf's breath on his neck. It took more restraint than it should have not to lean back into the man and just let him take his mind off things.

He turned quickly, shoving Peter back with an elbow. "I don't want you near me, or my family. Do you understand?"

Peter stood looking hurt and dejected for a moment, searching Chris' eyes. He was lying. "I can hear your heartbeat, Chris. You know you can't lie to me. You're glad I came back, aren't you?"

Chris shook his head again. "Whatever there may have been between us back then- whatever you did to me- it's over. It was years ago and I'm not interested anymore." His heartbeat increased again, his words were strained and not at all convincing.

Peter looked down and nodded, inching closer. Chris didn't budge. Peter gently, slowly placed his hands on either side of the hunter's waist, which quickly turned into a hug when Chris reached up, sliding his hands from Peter's elbows, to his shoulders, and finally, around him. The embrace was a little awkward but more than welcome, anyway, and Peter could feel the tension leave the other's muscles beneath his hands. Chris' mouth was saying 'no' but every inch of his body had been screaming 'yes'. He clenched his eyes shut and Peter leaned his head against the hunter's. His hands were under Chris' jacket, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin cotton under his hands. He squeezed lightly, feeling the man in his arms as he hadn't for nearly 7 years. Back then, Chris' sister had only pretended to fall in love with the enemy. Chris actually had. And it was looking like, maybe, just maybe, he still was.

The werewolf turned his head a little, nuzzling at Chris' neck at first, taking in his scent, then his jaw, where he planted a small kiss that was really more like a touch of the lips to the other man's stubble-covered skin. He heard Chris let out a quiet sigh, and risked another kiss. And another. Jaw, cheek, temple, brow. The hunter turned his head as well, touching foreheads with the wolf. "What's that you said about not wanting me near you, Argent?"

Chris breathed in the other man's breath as he spoke. "Shut up, wolf."

Peter leaned in ever so slightly, meeting him half-way in a kiss. God, did Chris need this. All thoughts of Gerard and the kanima were pushed from his mind as Peter's lips moved with his. They kissed slow and sweet with a little tongue and teeth, and each time Chris thought of pulling away, it seemed he could only push himself closer. When Peter tried to break the kiss, Chris caught his bottom lip in his teeth, making him stay put. Peter took that as an invitation of sorts and lead them to the brick wall nearest them, gently pushing Chris against it, moving his hands to stroke the hunter's sides, his belly, his chest. Chris finally broke away when it came down to either stopping or becoming incredibly aroused in an alley with a werewolf trying to mount him.

"You should get home." Peter said, barely speaking, lips against the other man's ear.

Chris hesitated for a moment, thinking, and made a decision. "Come home with me. Just one night." he still hadn't loosened his arms from around Peter's shoulders.

The werewolf nodded, leaning away and walking with Chris to the SUV, both reluctant to lose contact. The ride was silent but not uncomfortable, with Peter reaching from the passenger's seat to touch the hunter- _his_ hunter- stroking the back of his neck the way he knew made Chris relax and feel wanted.

When they arrived at the Argent home, Allison was already there. Chris went upstairs to talk to her as his first obligation. Scott was leaving as Chris reached her doorway and they nodded slightly at each other before he entered his daughter's room, feeling miserable, but knowing that she needed him right now. He knew they had just broken up. Again. And he knew he was the biggest hypocrite on planet Earth right now, and it bothered him, but not quite enough to send the werewolf away he knew was waiting for him. He sat on Allison's bed with her for a little while, talking quietly and very little, and trying to bring her some comfort. It was half an hour before he left the room and said his good nights.

He opened his bedroom door slowly, quietly- a new bedroom, since he couldn't sleep in the one he shared with Victoria anymore. Peter was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him, window open behind him. He looked up from his place on the bed, meeting the Argent's eyes as he shut the door behind him. Chris sighed heavily, locking eyes with the werewolf on his bed. "Do you think I'm being unfair?" he whispered, knowing Peter could hear him clearly.

Peter was already shaking his head 'no' before Chris had even finished his question. "No. I think you're being a good father. You're an adult who knows what he's doing, and when she's an adult, she can make these decisions herself. If it were _my_ daughter, I wouldn't want her around Scott either, werewolves or no, that kid's an accident waiting to happen. And not the sharpest tool in the shed, either." Chris started walking toward him now- "Honestly, he was by far my biggest mistake." Chris was practically hovering and Peter was still babbling. "Scott's basically a danger magnet, he-"

"Was he really your biggest mistake?" the hunter interrupted. Peter looked surprised for a moment before nodding.

"You were never a mistake, Chris." he admitted, taking the other's bow-calloused hands in his own. Chris looked down at their hands, squeezing gently. Peter tugged him forward lightly. "Come here." Chris moved his hands to the Hale's shoulders, raising a leg. Peter grabbed his thigh, guiding it to his side and quickly did the same with the other until Chris was straddling him, sitting in his lap face-to-face. Peter locked his arms around the man's waist, pulling him closer so their chests met and leaned in to kiss at Chris' neck. Chris sighed because- God, this was exactly what he needed. He needed to feel another person, to feel heat and flesh and love. No- not love. Not with this man. He wouldn't let himself. But Peter was sucking gently on his ear lobe and rubbing circles with warm hands on his back just above his ass. How he remembered what felt good to him, Chris would have to ask later, though he probably wouldn't.

He suddenly remembered something that he could do for the wolf- something he knew would be appreciated and reciprocated. Chris moved his hand to Peter's head, his hair, pulling him away from his neck. He moved his hand to Peter's cheek and the wolf knew what he was offering then, silently delighted and satisfied that he had remembered the kink. Peter turned slightly to nip and lick and kiss at Chris' palm, moving to hold the hand in his own, nipping at the heel of the Argent's hand, then moving to shove his tongue between each finger. Chris just let him, because he knew that for some reason, the man loved it. Loved his hands. He watched the hand worship for a moment before dipping down and kissing his neck sweetly, waiting until Peter was satisfied. After a minute it stopped and Peter dropped the hand, moving his own hand back to Chris' hip. The hunter received a kiss on his shoulder in thanks.

Chris sighed, turning his head toward Peter and locking mouths. He started to work his button-down shirt off, and with Peter's help, dropping it to the floor in seconds. The wolf put his hands under the thin tee shirt then, feeling warm, soft skin and hard muscle. Tongues and teeth and lips collided but there was no battle for dominance. Peter knew exactly what Chris wanted. What he needed. And what he needed was to be absolutely ravished tonight. The kiss didn't break when Peter leaned back on the bed, pulling Chris with him, one hand firmly on his back and the other slipping down the back of the hunter's jeans but retreating far too quickly. Chris used one arm to keep himself up while his opposite hand roamed across Peter's chest and neck. Their lips parted only for an instant while Peter pulled the aforementioned tee shirt over Chris' head and flung it away from the bed.

It was only after Peter had flipped them over, lying between his hunter's legs, that he pushed his tongue fully into his mouth. Peter's tongue was thick and wet and, God, did he know how to use it when he wanted to. It was gone too soon, though, when Peter sat up to take his own shirt off in one quick motion, tossing it aimlessly into a corner. The werewolf leaned back in, kissing Chris' jaw, working down to his neck, sliding down his body and off the bed bit by bit, kissing over top the soft hair and warm flesh of his chest, his belly, until he was kneeling on the floor between Chris' knees, one hand holding one of Chris' hands, the other hooked under a leg, spreading them further apart. He gave his attention to the hunter's right thigh, kissing and gently biting at the denim, working toward his groin. Peter didn't hesitate when he came to the covered erection, mouthing it from base to head, where he let his tongue push and his lips enclose it as best he could. Chris panted heavily above him as Peter made his hands available, going right for the Argent's belt and removing it swiftly, followed by the unbuttoning and unzipping of jeans. He leaned back to tug them off along with his skivvies. Chris had no shame. It was nothing Peter hadn't seen before, even if it _had_ been a while.

All motion stopped on Chris' end for a second and he propped himself up on his elbows in time to see Peter stand, drop his pants, kick them away, and lean back down over him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pushing Chris further onto the bed. Chris helped him, pulling back onto the mattress before dropping onto his back once more. Peter climbed on the bed as well, working at Chris' belly now, nipping and licking, feeling Chris' muscles clench and twitch just like they always had when he did this. Peter let his canines extend, pushing them onto Chris' skin and dragging down, claws pressing into his back. His hunter gasped above him, "Ah- Gently, gently.. Don't-"

"I know." _Don't break the skin_. Peter repeated the action a couple of times because he knew it drove Chris just a little crazy, being in such 'danger', being so close to the thing he feared most, and it felt absolutely amazing. Chris' hands were in the wolf's hair, carefully pulling and massaging, as if he was afraid to put too much pressure while Peter was doing such potentially dangerous things with his mouth. Peter opened his mouth wide on Chris' belly and felt the man below him tense considerably as he bit. But it was gentle. So gentle and frightening and arousing all at the same time. Of course Peter would never give him the bite, no matter how much he had wanted to a couple times in the past.

The wolf hauled himself back up, pressing their hips together when he found Chris' mouth again, covering it with his own. Chris wrapped his legs around the larger man's hips, hands buried in his hair until Peter sat up again, hands roaming all over the man lying in front of him, both breathing heavy. Chris knew what he was doing from the motion of his jaw, and sure enough, a moment later, Peter raised a hand to his mouth, depositing a generous amount of thick saliva into his palm, moving it down to his hard-on, which, as Chris noticed for the first time that night- had not gotten any attention yet. This was going to be fantastic. Peter coated it thoroughly in the make-shift lubricant, using what was left to reach down and rub around Chris' entrance, using two fingers just to tease without putting them inside. The hunter let out a breathy moan, hands grasping the blanket beneath him firmly and shifting his hips involuntarily. Peter leaned back over his- lover?- kissing him roughly and positioning himself. He paused to ask if he was ready, but Chris was already nodding, so the wolf pushed slowly forward, pulling out a bit before easing back in. He repeated this a few times before his hunter threw his arms around him, pulling him closer and rocking with him. He'd never felt Chris so tight- not that he could remember- but the human had never liked fingering, so Peter never did it. He quickened his pace, easing deeper. Chris' breath was hot and raspy in his ear as he pushed in and out. Chris genuinely enjoyed this, which, he figured, as probably why he was here now, in the Argent house, fucking Chris Argent like it was his job. It had been 7 long years, and Chris still loved this. What made it more sickly satisfying for Peter was that- at the time of her death- he was sure Victoria still didn't know.

Peter thrust in and out, his hands on his hunter's chest, Chris' ankles behind his thighs. The whole bed was moving with them now, and thank god it didn't creak because he was _not_ stopping. His actions slowly became more desperate, as did Chris' breathing, with a quiet moan slipping out every few thrusts and becoming more frequent, though staying at a low volume. Peter's breath was coming as quickly as his thrusting until he bit down on the human's shoulder, careful not to extend his canines, and let out a low bellow that vibrated in his chest, releasing inside of his partner without slowing down. He only pressed his body closer, providing friction for his hunter, and it wasn't long at all before he came as well, still urging Peter to thrust. So Peter did, until Chris' body started to relax. He slowed and stopped, not sure if he should pull out yet until the other nodded.

Peter lay beside him, almost afraid to touch him in case he did something wrong. They may have just fucked, but Chris was still emotionally fragile, and as far as he knew, he was only there tonight to help him relax, not to cuddle. Sure enough, after the heavy breathing subsided somewhat, Chris sat up and Peter followed, ready to grab his clothes. He had picked up his jeans when he glanced at Chris, who was cleaning himself off with his shirt. He started pulling them on until he heard the other man start to speak, but falling short. He turned back to him. Chris had thrown the covers back and was sitting on the edge, ready to lay down, but had a dejected look on his face. It occurred to Peter that Chris didn't want him to leave. Not at all. He dropped his jeans, quickly returning to his hunter, pressing their lips together and wrapping his arms around him. Chris did the same, pulling him into the bed. They settled in the bed, lying face-to-face, hands gently roaming and touching and stroking, enjoying their afterglow. Chris' motions became slower and his eyes heavier. "Will you be here in the morning?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Chris hesitated, then nodded.

"Then I'll try." Peter said, panting a kiss on his hunter's hand.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Some hot old man porn. Four pages of it. Debating on whether or not this should be kept as-is or if I should smack another chapter or two on this and call it a story. Let me know what you think~**

**-Daft**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter but it needed to happen, so here it is. Sorry if it's a little short...**

**-Daft**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since his night with Peter, and Chris hadn't tried to contact him again. Peter had stayed all night, and in the morning, he left with only a kiss goodbye. They hadn't seen each other since, but today, Chris was meeting with the Hale men and their pack to make an official truce. They would be at the Argent house within the hour and Chris was anxious. Nothing made Chris Argent anxious.

He paced around, trying to calm his nerves. All he could think of was seeing Peter. Which, really, shouldn't have bothered him so much. They were both responsible adults that should have been able to handle their situation. But for Chris, their situation was very stressful. He finally settled at his workbench in the garage and thought things out. He was anxious because he would see Peter. But why? Because he was uncertain. Of what? Of what Peter meant to him and what he meant to Peter. But it was just one night. Yes, one night, long after the many other nights he'd spent with Peter. What if he was overreacting, and Peter didn't feel the same? But then again, what did Chris feel anyway? Attraction? Of course. Want? Maybe. No, definitely want. But what did he want? The physical aspect, or did he want the same bond back that they had built before Kate ruined them? Chris didn't want to think about it, after all. He decided it would work itself out.

But there was something else bothering him. Oh, yeah. He was alone. He was a hunter, having a meeting with six werewolves, who had no reason to trust him, and he was doing it alone. At least if he found himself to be in danger, Allison wouldn't be there to get hurt. He'd sent her to stay with Lydia while he met with the pack- though, she didn't know that part. He hadn't told her anything yet. But after years of not telling her things that she really should know, he wasn't quite sure how to bring it up. '_Allison, honey, I'm declaring a truce with the werewolf who caused your mother's death- which, by the way, no longer bothers me. Oh, and I'm sleeping with the one who killed your aunt. You know, the one that died and used your friend's fragile mental state to __make his __come back_.' That would go over well.

He had let go all of his employed hunters, telling them that, since the deaths the family had suffered, he needed a break from the chaos. Knowing that this truce, if it all went as planned, would mean that he wouldn't need them, and it was better not to have extra people around to bother him or ask questions. After the truce became official, any werewolves that needed killing would be taken care of by the Hale pack and himself, in cooperation. He hoped.

He was lost in thought when he heard the door to the garage open behind him and Chris instinctively grabbed the nearest gun and turned around, already taking aim. Derek stood at the door, hands raised in a gesture of peace. Chris sighed in relief, raising the weapon in a harmless manner and then setting it back on the work table in front of him before standing. He found it a bit unsettling that Derek had gone through his house to get to the garage, but brushed it off. There was nothing really normal about this, so he would just have to accept the strange things that were going to happen. Including the occasional werewolf in his house.

Chris spoke first, and couldn't help but feel that it was only because Derek let him. "Where are the others?"

"Outside, waiting for our O.K to come in."

Chris nodded. He decided he'd take the first step in developing a level of trust. "Let them in the back and meet me in the basement. There's no one else here." he felt he should add that, even though they would have already known, being able to scan the house for heartbeats. Derek nodded and left to do as he was asked while Chris made his way to the basement. He was really hoping Derek didn't smell the fear on him, but he was sure that he had.

He took a deep, shaky breath when he got to the basement. He knew that this was where Gerard had held and tortured two of Derek's Betas, but he'd already removed all of the werewolf-torturing devices and replaced them with a wooden table in the center of the room large enough for a pack to stand- or sit at, if they preferred- for meetings such as this. There were no weapons, either. He was prepared to show just how much he was willing to trust this pack, and God did he hope it was reciprocated. It would only take one of their Betas right now to kill him, and he knew that.

Chris took one final deep breath when he heard footsteps upstairs, steeling himself for the meeting. Derek was the first to come down the stairs, followed by Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and then Peter as they all stood around the table. Chris' heart skipped a beat when his eyes met Peter's, which were drilling holes in his very soul.

Derek looks at Peter, then at Chris. He knows. Of course he knows. Two weeks ago Peter disappeared for a night and returned to the pack reeking of Argent and sex. Chris just hoped the others were still none the wiser.

Chris finally locks eyes with Derek, who begins. "Why are we here, exactly, Argent?" A complete change from the Derek he'd just seen in his garage. He was in front of his pack now, he needed to be assertive and strong. Chris understood.

Chris looked around to each member of the pack. Boyd and Erica were nervous, Isaac was distant, Jackson was looking at his Alpha. Chris avoided looking at Peter again, though he knew the man was staring at him. "I want a truce." he said, returning to Derek. "A real one. As long as you refrain from killing civilians and confront me when there's an issue, we can work together. It'd be mutually beneficial. And I wont come after your pack."

Derek looked skeptical. "Why would you want to be our ally?"

"Because I no longer think you're a threat. The truce will end if that changes."

Derek nodded slowly, thinking it over. "What about your wife?"

"I don't blame you for her death. I know you were just looking after your own, and what she did was wrong and completely went against the code. Besides that, you didn't kill her. She was the one who made the final decision." he knew his heart was being listened to, and he was not going to lie. It hurt him a little to realize that that was really what he thought about his wife.

"And what about the other hunters?"

"Fired."

"Your daughter?"

"No longer a threat to you. Her training will continue, but only to help your pack- so long as the truce lasts- and defend herself."

Derek nods again. "And Scott?"

"He's safe as long as he doesn't do anything stupid."

The four Betas all chimed in at the same time, "Scott's always stupid." then smile at one another, amused.

Chris, Derek, and Peter all nod in agreement. "Okay, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone." Chris corrected.

Derek looks to his pack, meeting each member's eyes before asking them, "All in favor of a truce?"

Peter was the first to raise his hand, setting an example for the Betas, who each hesitantly did the same. "Okay. Truce." Derek states. "Now what do you want to know?"

"Anything that I don't already." Chris answers, and for the first time, he's noticing he's considerably less nervous now.

Derek looked to Peter, who nods, and Derek spoke. "There's an Alpha Pack in town. They're lying low for now, but they've made themselves known and threatened my pack. We'll need your help to bring them down, and that should be our main priority right now."

"Agreed. Do we outnumber them?" Chris had known there were more wolves, but wasn't expecting an Alpha Pack. He decided that, yes, this truce could be very much helpful for the both of them.

Derek nods, "I think so."

"And Gerard? Do you know anything about him?" Chris isn't sure he wants an answer to that, but asks anyway, knowing he'd have to face it sooner or later.

Peter answers for him. "Dead." he states flatly.

Chris turns to him, ignoring the tension. "You're sure?" Peter nods and Chris leaves it at that, not wanting to know the details, then turns to Derek who confirms with a nod of his own. "Good." Gerard may have been Chris' father, but he was an evil man who had never shown his children any love, or werewolves any mercy.

"Are we done here?" Derek asks, a little twitchy.

Chris nods. "If that's all you have to tell me, then yes." That was it. Short, sweet, and to the point. And Chris even lived through it.

Derek sends the Betas up the stairs, telling them to wait out back. Peter, Derek and Chris are left. Chris' heartbeat picks up a little and he bites the inside of his cheek. He'd thought this meeting was over.

"You're sure about this truce?" Derek asks. "Directly or indirectly, we've helped to tear your family apart."

Chris responded without hesitation. "And mine's done the same to yours. I just think it's time the fighting stops before someone I really care about gets hurt." when Chris says that he thinks of both Allison and Peter, which is an unsettling thought for him, so he pushes it aside.

Derek looks at him, a bit confused, and points to Peter. "He killed your sister. You're okay with that?"

Chris looks at Peter, who is showing no signs of regret, but instead looks like he is waiting for an answer. Chris nods, turning back to Derek, considering how he was going to say what he needed to while still being truthful. "I was prepared to do the same when she took aim at Scott. That was _one_ boy, who I don't even _like_. After what she did... I feel it was justified. Honestly, she was barely my sister when she died. Gerard had been poisoning her for years until she was just as empty inside as he was. Besides that, the Argents have a unique perspective of right and wrong and the proper consequences." Truthfully, Chris didn't like to think of what Peter had done. He knew it was something that Peter had to do, and somehow, he was okay with it. He knew if he had really tried he could have prevented her death. He had tried. Mostly. It was difficult for him to think that maybe she did deserve it and that she really wasn't his sister anymore by that point. He wondered if it was wrong of him to feel relieved when she had died. He left those bits out of his explanation, though.

Derek nods slowly, considering. He could understand. He'd killed his own uncle for the things that he'd done, and it hadn't bothered him much. He could see how deaths that were well deserved might not weigh as heavily on the heart. Even if he didn't trust Chris, he'd give him this chance. "Alright. Let us know if anything comes up." he said, turning to leave.  
"Wait." Chris says. Derek faces him once again and is met with Chris' out-stretched hand. They shake on their truce and Chris nods at him. Derek gives Peter a look that Chris can't read and then he's gone.

Chris just stares at the spot where Derek was standing, not yet ready to face Peter again. As if he thought that Peter wouldn't be able to see him if he just held very still. But he knows his plan failed when he can _feel_ Peter getting closer. He doesn't stop until his mouth is by Chris' ear. "Don't be nervous." he says.

Chris turns around and looks him in the eye. Their faces are only a foot apart, the toes of their shoes almost touching. Chris is the first to speak, asserting himself. "What do you want?" he asks, and his voice is more rough than he had intended. But it doesn't seem to bother Peter.

"I was just wondering if the other night was just a one night stand." he paused. "Wait. Is it possible to have a one night stand with someone you've slept with before?" he asks, wearing an expression of mock thought.

Chris is used to Peter's attitude, even though he hasn't dealt with it for years. Actually, he had kind of missed it. "Is it possible for you to _not_ be an asshole?"

Peter looked offended, "Is it possible for you to be nice to me?" He's almost teasing Chris now, giving him that innocent sly little smirk he wears so well. Chris tries not to smile. He really does. But the corner of his mouth twitches up anyway and Peter knows he's got him. "But really. If it was a one-time deal, just say so and I'll be good. I promise." the smirk is still there, challenging Chris, who looked at Peter thoughtfully.

He must have taken too long to answer, because Peter moved in, placing a hand on either side of his hunter's face, pulling him in, and Chris' hands flew up to grab the wolf's wrists, then Peter's lips were on his. The kiss was firm, but dry and Peter was dominating and overpowering, moving Chris back until the hunter's rear bumped the table. Chris broke the kiss, sighing in defeat, lowering his hands with Peter's and leaning on the table. There was no refusing Peter after that and, he figured, he may as well embrace it- whatever _it_ was. "Does the pack know?"

Peter shook his head. "Only Derek." he answered, taking Chris' hands in his own and stroking them just a little.

Chris scoffed. "Yeah? And what's he think?" He gave the wolf's hands a gentle squeeze.

"That it's a bad idea, you're going to kill me, and I'm putting the pack in danger. The usual negative bullshit." he said matter of factly.

"So much for trusting each other."

"You said truce. Not trust." Peter reminded him.

Chris nodded and reached up, letting go of he rough hands and grabbing two fists full of Peter's jacket and dragging him forward to rest his head on his chest. Peter just let him and watched. "Why did you really want the truce?"

Chris hesitated before answering honestly. "I meant it when I said I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. And when I said that I didn't think your pack was a threat anymore. We'll make better allies than enemies. Especially now that there's a stronger pack in your territory." He was burying his face in Peter's chest now, and placed his hands on the wolf's hips. It was strangely intimate for such not-sexy talk.

Peter raised his hands and ran his fingers through Chris' hair, stepping closer. "I think you did good. Derek needs allies right now, and I know you do, too. You really can trust him, you know. He's not a bad guy. He's just a little... moody."

Chris huffed out a laugh, shaking his head where it rested against the other's torso. "I thought as much."

It was quiet for a minute until Peter had to bring up the very last thing Chris wanted to think about. "So... When are you going to tell Allison?"

* * *

**So maybe it's a lot short. That's okay. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm gonna shoot for here but I think I'll try and stretch it out and make a decent-length fic. Sorry for any mistakes there might be- I changed/edited/added a few things and it's 1 a.m so there may have been some errors...**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought! **

**-Daft**

**The more reviews the quicker chapters go up (hopefully)**


End file.
